The First Kiss
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: It's a sweltering hot day and the Jump City mall is attacked. But Raven and Beast boy are going to remember today for a whole different reason. BB/Rae One Shot


Beast Boy/Raven

First Kiss

It was a hot summer day in Jump City and everyone was enjoying themselves. The park was packed with people having picnics, going for walks, playing sports and just lounging around. The mall was filled with shoppers and people enjoying the air conditioning. Every pool in town was filled. It was all in all a great day.

The residents of Titans Tower were no different. Starfire had dragged Raven to the mall for a shopping spree and the boys stayed home. The air conditioner was malfunctioning and all of them wished they had joined the girls on their excursion. The heat was sweltering. It was hot, sticky and stuffy in the main room and every other room for that matter. The three boys were passed out on the couch sweating buckets. Beast Boy fanned himself with one Cyborg's car magazines.

"Dudes this is ridiculous! Can't one of you fix the air conditioner?" Cyborg let out a snort.

"Why don't you? And believe I've tried but it just won't work!" He growled in frustration.

"Well there has to be something we can do! We can't just sit here and turn into puddles of goo! I so don't want to be green goo." Cyborg and Robin simply rolled their eyes. Beast Boy began to think of ways to cool off. The only thing he could come up with was sitting in the T-car (it had air-conditioning) but he knew Cy would never let them (there were much too sweaty). Then it hit.

"We live on an island!" The others stared at him.

'Really BB you only realised that now?" He shook his head.

"No. We live on an island which means we're surrounded by water which means swimming!" The others sat there for a few seconds before it sunk in. Then like they had been shot out of a cannon, they went charging to their rooms to change. They flew down the stairs and out the door and didn't pause until they had leapt into the cool water. Robin let out a contented sigh as Cyborg commended Beast Boy.

"Best idea you ever had Grass Stain."

At the mall

Kill me now, were Raven's thoughts as Starfire dragged her from store to store. It was total chaos. Children were running and screaming in all directions, people were bumping her on all sides and the constantly repeated questions such as 'Does this make me look fat?' and 'How about this one?' was driving her mental. She wanted anything, anything to happen so she could get out of this. The boys were probably having the times of their lives. It wasn't that she had a problem hanging out with Starfire it was that she hated the infernal shopping mall.

She was praying that something or someone would come to her rescue. Seconds later the mall gave a tremendous shake as a giant creature crashed through the ceiling. She stared at it.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." She quickly pulled out her communicator. No one answered. Which was very odd as she was under the impression Robin had his glued onto to him at all times. Well she thought they better be very busy.

Back at the tower

Beast Boy smiled as he lay back in the water. This was the life. Robin shook him out of his daze.

"Beast Boy could you go and fetch my communicator? I want to be able to hear it if it rings." Beast boy frowned but headed upstairs. He quickly grabbed it and raced back outside.

"Here." He said tossing it to Robin. All was silent for awhile until the communicator rang. Robin flipped it open and answered.

"Hey Star what's up?"

"We are at the mall of shopping and we are being attacked." Robin quickly switched into leader mode.

"What is the situation exactly?" Suddenly Raven's voice came out the communicator.  
"What exactly are you boys doing? I called you before to ask for your help and no one answered." Her voice was icy.

"We'll be there soon." Robin turned to the boys.

"Alright Titans let's go!"

The boys arrived at the mall soon to find it practically destroyed. Raven and Starfire were beating the whatever it was back and away from the civilians. The three of them quickly joined in to help. It was a gruelling task that none of them enjoyed. The air conditioner was of course not working and they were dying of heat. The creature was also not helping as it didn't seem to want to cooperate. After what seemed like decades the creature was knocked out.

"Man, that was terrible." Beast Boy said wiping sweat off his forehead. Robin was taking care of it's prison arrangement so the rest of them were going home. Starfire and Cyborg made their way to the car. Raven went over to Beast Boy who was sitting on a broken bench panting.

"Are you alright?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah I'm fine." But as he turned around she saw the brilliant scarlet cuts running down his back.

"You're hurt."

"What? Oh it's nothing serious." She shook her head, it was serious.

"I can heal it." He shook his head and grabbed the hand that was extended toward him.

"Don't waste your energy. I'll be fine."

"I want you to be okay." He smiled slightly.

"I will be." Then he realised she was staring at him.

"What?" She didn't realise what she was doing but all of sudden she was kissing him. And he was kissing her. It was like her whole body was-

"Hey you two hurry up! Or I'm leaving without y'all!" Cyborg's voice boomed. Raven pulled back and yanked her hood over her head to cover her blush. She made her way quickly to the car and got in. Beast Boy seemed to be in a daze. He tripped and stumbled towards them and collided with the car.

"Ah man not the car! Watch it!" Beast boy didn't seem to realise as he got in with a goofy grin on his face. Raven shook her head. But couldn'tt fight off a tiny smile of her own.


End file.
